Où Kagami doit trouver son âme soeur pour sauver sa dignité
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: [Défi n 2 Tatouage/Marquage] Taiga se découvre une marque peu discrète sur l'épaule. Evidemment il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Euh… Ouais mais attend. C'est quoi ce TRUC ! [KagaAo][Yaoi][Lemon][Humour]


Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

.

Défi n°2

Thème : Tatouage/marquage

Lieu : Lycée

Genre : Humour

Mot imposé : pornstar

Difficulté : séduction orale/mots doux/poésie/parler à quelqu'un jusqu'à l'orgasme

Date : 04/05/2018

Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Also-chan, Futae, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Mocchi, Namerra, PerigrinTouque, Syrielle.

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 04/05/2018

 **Genre:** Humour - Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Encore un KagaAo, je sais je ne fais pas dans l'originalité pour le pairing !

Ce qui est nettement plus original c'est que c'est mon OS le plus long : 13 000 mots ! Ahaha ! Nouveau record personnel je suis assez épatée moi-même !

J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur !

Désolée pour les fautes, je suis tellement à la bourre que je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer en correction à ma bêta… et j'ai écrit assez… vite… bref… pardonnez-moi je ferais une MAJ une fois la bêta terminée !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque et Futae pour leur soutien envers cette idée complètement barrée ! Et merci à toutes les participantes du défi d'avoir accepté de repousser la deadline de quelques jours !

* * *

Où Kagami doit trouver son âme sœur pour sauver sa dignité

Taiga sauta et fit passer le ballon dans le filet avec force. Il se retint à l'anneau et se laissa retomber au sol souplement. Il essuya son front perlé de sueur avec son maillot et retourna auprès de ses coéquipiers. Riko lui demanda de retravailler avec Tetsuya et Teppei un autre mouvement. Ils enchaînèrent sur des dribbles, des passes. Après avoir couru un peu encore, puis fait quelques tirs à trois points. Riko divisa l'équipe en deux pour un match d'entraînement. Les bruits des semelles crissant sur le parquet, des rebonds du ballon et les cris des joueurs envahissaient le gymnase. Taiga aimait cette ambiance. Il aimait courir sur le parquet, affronter des adversaires plus fort les uns que les autres. Il aimait se surpasser toujours un peu plus. La manager donna le signal de fin de l'entraînement. L'As de Seirin se rendit dans les vestiaires, il n'était pas de rangement ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il avait rendez-vous.

"Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ce soir ?"

Il sursauta. Comme d'habitude, Tetsuya le prenait par surprise d'autant plus qu'il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées et depuis le matin il était clairement ailleurs.

"Putain Kuroko, tu m'as fait peur !"

Tetsuya ne répondit pas, il attendait la réponse à sa question.

"Je dois voir quelqu'un.

\- Ah…"

Tetsuya avait eu tout le loisir d'observer son ami toute la journée. Et puis les jours précédents aussi, il était définitivement sûr qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

"... Une fille peut-être ?"

Aussitôt l'As de Seirin vira pivoine.

"Quoi ?! Mais rien à voir !"

Étonnante alors cette magnifique teinte rouge qu'avait prise le visage de Taiga.

"Je vais juste faire un basket avec Aomine."

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils.

"Ah bon."

Soit son ami lui mentait, soit il y avait un truc qu'il avait mal compris. Pourquoi Taiga rougissait à l'évocation d'une petite amie alors qu'il allait 'juste' faire un basket avec Daiki ? Taiga étant un garçon droit, franc et honnête, Tetsuya n'envisageait pas la possibilité qu'il puisse lui mentir. Il devait donc se tromper en pensant que son ami était tombé amoureux. A moins que ce soit un peu différent… Et si…

"Aomine-kun a une petite amie en ce moment ?"

Il vit clairement le visage du tigre se renfrogner.

"J'crois ouais…"

Tetsuya hocha la tête. Il était donc amoureux de la petite amie de Daiki et espérait sûrement qu'elle l'accompagnerait ce soir.

"Je vois…"

En réalité, le passeur ne voyait rien du tout. Il était même complètement à côté de la plaque pour tout dire.

Ils se dévêtirent sans plus rien ajouter et Taiga entra dans une cabine de douche le premier. Tetsuya regarda le dos de son ami avec stupeur. Il devait avouer que c'était assez… Déroutant. Un autre que lui ce serait esclaffer à s'en rouler par terre. Mais le fantôme n'était pas comme ça, bien qu'en son fort intérieur il trouvait ce qu'il voyait absolument tordant, il resta impassible. Difficile d'ébranler quelqu'un comme lui.

"Kagami-kun, quand as tu fais ce tatouage ?

\- Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ? J'ai jamais fais de tatouage."

Tetsuya s'avança pour regarder de plus près. Ce n'était effectivement pas de l'encre. C'était marron très foncé. Il murmura pensivement.

"Tu as la marque…

\- Quoi?! Quelle marque ?

\- La marque des 'promis'.

\- Des quoi ?! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Où j'ai une marque ?

Tetsuya posa ses doigts dessus et Taiga grimaça de douleur.

"Ça fait mal ? Elle est récente alors…"

Taiga se tourna pour regarder son dos dans le miroir. Il constata avec effarement que son ami avait raison. Une marque, partant de son épaule jusqu'à la sixième vertèbre dorsale environ, s'étalait bien sur son omoplate gauche. Une marque et quelle marque ! C'était quoi cette horreur ?!

"C'est quoi ce truc ?! C'est une blague ?"

C'était une putain de licorne !

"Effectivement… Le dessin est… Comment dire… assez particulier. Mais il faudra que tu fasses avec quelques temps.

\- Quelques temps ?! Combien ? J'ai une licorne sur l'épaule Kuroko ! Faut me débarrasser de cette merde ! Comment on fait ?"

Tetsuya regarda sa lumière en fronçant les sourcils, affichant presque de la surprise ou de l'inquiétude.

"Tu ignores vraiment tout de la marque des 'promis'?

\- Jamais entendu parlé de ça… C'est quoi ?! Une maladie ?"

Le fantôme prit un air dramatique.

"Écoute… Prends ta douche. Je passe chez toi ce soir et je t'explique tout. Tu devrais annuler ton rendez-vous avec Aomine-kun.

\- C'est grave alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Fais ce que je te dis. Et prépare-moi un milkshake à la vanille pour que je sois dans les meilleures dispositions pour tout t'expliquer."

L'As de Seirin très inquiet se décida à prendre une douche rapide. La mort dans l'âme regrettant de ne pouvoir le voir ce soir, il annula son rendez-vous avec Daiki, prétextant ne pas se sentir très bien. Taiga aimait particulièrement jouer au basket contre lui. Il aimait la provocation sans cesse et le sourire de l'As de Touou quand il le battait. Il aimait la sensation de fluidité quand il jouait, comme s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, leurs corps semblaient synchronisés. Ils se défiaient, pourtant il ne jouait pas l'un contre l'autre, il jouait l'un avec l'autre. Cherchant aussi la beauté des gestes, la technicité des mouvements, ils aspiraient toujours à s'améliorer et leurs affrontements, sous couvert de savoir lequel était le plus fort, le leurs permettaient avant tout en apprenant de l'autre. Il était fréquent qu'ils se donnent des astuces. Ce n'était plus la même rivalité. Ils prenaient toujours le temps pour échanger, pour se corriger, prenant tour à tour le rôle d'élève et de professeur. Et ça se voyait dans leurs jeux au quotidien, Tetsuya l'avait remarqué, Taiga empruntait de plus en plus souvent des mouvements si particuliers qui faisaient la signature du joueur de Touou. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Ryouta pour copier les mouvements des autres, mais à force de jouer contre Daiki, il avait appris.

Le tigre reçu une réponse presque instantanée du joueur de Touou, qui lui proposait un peu maladroitement de passer chez lui. Taiga fut étonné de cette réponse. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire oui, mais il dû refuser la proposition et lui suggéra d'aller voir sa petite amie. La nouvelle réponse de Daiki le surprit autant, sinon plus que la première et lui chamboula quelque peu l'estomac, pour un peu il aurait eu un sourire béat aux lèvres mais il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs. 'C'est toi que j'avais envie de voir. Prends soin de toi. On se capte demain.'

* * *

Tetsuya sirotait son milkshake à la vanille en silence. Face à lui Taiga perdait patience alors qu'il avait déjà dû patienter le temp du trajet, le temps de la préparation de la boisson et maintenant… Le fantôme attendait quoi pour lui expliquer hein ? Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas presser Tetsuya au risque que celui-ci fasse exprès de prendre encore plus son temps. Il lâcha enfin sa paille, le tigre plein d'espoir était pendu à ses lèvres.

"Kagami-kun…"

L'interpellé était aux aguets. Tetsuya aimait faire patienter ses interlocuteurs, ils n'en étaient que plus attentifs à ses paroles.

"La marque des promis apparaît, chez certaines personnes, lorsqu'elles ont une proximité physique suffisamment élevée avec leur âme soeur.

\- Proximité physique suffisamment élevée ? Ame soeur ?"

Tetsuya sourit. Il prit le temps d'expliquer tout en détails à son ami. Il adorait expliquer les choses, et il avait toujours été fasciné par cette histoire de promis. Il était plus que ravie que son ami en soit 'victime'. Cela arrivait à quarante pour cent de la population mondiale en moyenne. Il y avait plus de personnes touchées dans les grandes villes, la distance pour faire apparaître la marque étant à peu près de l'échelle d'une ville comme Tokyo. Vu la concentration de population dans les grandes villes, la probabilité d'y trouver son âme soeur y était plus forte. Mais Tetsuya n'avait pas eu cette chance. Quoique si c'était pour avoir une licorne sur l'omoplate… Enfin au moins cette marque devrait être assez facile à trouver, elle était tout de même assez particulière.

"Et… Comment je la fais disparaître ?

\- Au moment du premier accouplement avec ton âme soeur elle disparaîtra toute seule.

\- Quelques temps ?! Mais ça peut prendre des années ! Faut que je me débarasse de ça tout de suite ! Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre de cette âme soeur !

\- Pas des années. Aujourd'hui, il y a des réseaux pour retrouver les âmes soeurs. Je me charge de la trouver pour toi si tu veux. Je peux faire une photo de ta marque ?"

Taiga n'était pas vraiment ravi de garder un souvenir de ce truc, mais il s'exécuta, plus vite il trouverait son âme soeur et plus vite il… Il rougit à cette pensée. Il n'avait que 16 ans et absolument aucune expérience sexuelle. Et en ce moment, la personne qui animait ses rêves érotiques ne pouvait pas être son âme soeur. Le clic de l'appareil photo le sortit de ses pensées et il se rhabilla rapidement. Il allait devoir faire attention pour cacher cette marque honteuse à ses co-équipiers et à Daiki. Surtout Daiki, non seulement cette stupide licorne c'était juste… Comment pourrait-il le regarder en face après lui avoir montré ça ? Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que l'as de Touou soit au courant de cette histoire de 'promis'.

"Bon alors tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais faire jouer mes relations pour trouver toutes les jeunes femmes qui portent une marque ressemblant à la tienne.

\- Ah ok… et après ?

\- Eh bien, il faudra que tu les rencontres et tu verras si c'est le coup de foudre.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok…"

Tetsuya se leva.

"Bien je vais rentrer pour commencer mes recherches, libère ton agenda que je puisse t'organiser des rencontres facilement.

\- On dirait qu'tu veux me faire faire un mariage arrangé.

"Mais non ! Je te promets de trouver rapidement celle qu'il te faut."

Taiga doutait fortement de réussir à avoir le coup de foudre, pour une de ces filles. En fait, il n'en avait pas envie. Il était déjà amoureux. Ça faisait un bout de temps maintenant qu'il l'avait compris. Il était passé par pleins de phases le déni, le désespoir, la colère et puis l'acceptation. Et même si c'était un amour à sens unique et qu'il ne s'était pas confessé, il lui était précieux et il n'était pas encore prêt à y renoncer.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Taiga trouva mille et une excuses pour ne pas voir Daiki, sans révéler les rendez-vous que lui arrangeait Tetsuya. Les réponses de la panthère se faisaient plus distantes à mesure que le temps passait et Taiga s'en voulait. Même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais ses sentiments il ne voulait pas que Daiki le déteste.

"Kagami-kun, Kanda-san t'attends à la cafétéria."

Le tigre soupira.

"C'est quoi ?! La dixième ? Il peut pas y avoir autant de nana avec une marque comme celle-là !

\- Visiblement… Si.

\- Peut-être qu'on utilise pas la bonne méthode… Une rencontre ne suffit peut-être pas. Tu devrais l'inviter à déjeuner.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui. Essaies d'apprendre à la connaître.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie hein ?! C'est complètement idiot comme histoire. Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux comme ça !

\- Kagami-kun !"

Taiga se calma aussitôt et regarda son ami avec une mine renfrognée.

"Tu veux te débarrasser de cette marque oui ou non ?"

Après un moment de réflexion, le tigre abdiqua. Il pouvait pas garder cette cochonnerie de licorne sur l'omoplate c'était trop ridicule.

"Ouais.

\- Va rencontrer Kanda-san. Elle porte une robe rouge. Elle est très jolie tu verras."

Le pas traînant, démarche largement empruntée à Daiki, et la mine sombre, Taiga se rendit jusqu'à la cafétéria. Avec une motivation toute mesurée il repéra la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle. C'était la dixième fois qu'il faisait ça, mais il était toujours aussi maladroit. Gêné, il la salua poliment et se présenta. Elle lui sourit et il s'installa face à elle.

"Hm… Désolé… C'est pas évident.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Pas besoin de se forcer."

Elle sourit. Elle était en effet très joli, mais il n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir le coup de foudre. Elle semblait surtout plus âgée.

"Tu es plutôt mignon."

Taiga la regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Elle était directe au moins.

"Tu as du succès auprès des filles ?"

Il rougit violemment, ses joues étaient en feu.

"Euh… Pas vraiment…"

Elle rit doucement.

"Désolé. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Ça te dit de sortir ? Tu n'as pas cours cet après-midi il me semble… Et être ici dans un lycée, ça ne me rappelle pas que de bons souvenirs.

\- Tu… Tu es étudiante ?

\- Oui. Dernière année de médecine. Je te rassure, je ne pense pas non plus que tu es celui que je cherche et nous avons presque dix ans d'écart. Mais… Tu es mignon et aujourd'hui j'ai envie de m'amuser… Il fait beau. Allons au parc d'attractions !

\- Euh… Ok."

Taiga se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme. Elle était très différente de toutes les autres filles que Tetsuya lui avait présenté avant. Ils mangèrent au _Fast-food_ préféré du garçon. La jeune femme rit de bon coeur en voyant la quantité de _burgers_ que le basketteur commanda.

"Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?

\- Oui… Mais je suis grand et en pleine croissance.

\- Bien-sûr bien-sûr. C'est quoi ton prénom ?

"Hm ?! Taiga."

Elle le regarda intensément, avec un sourire amusé.

"Hm… ça te va bien. Taiga-kun."

Le lycéen rougit. Elle rit encore de le voir si timide, mais elle le mit rapidement à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce son âge ? Ou bien parce qu'elle se comportait plus comme une grande sœur curieuse. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Alex. Ou juste le fait qu'ils n'attendaient plus rien tous les deux de ce rendez-vous. Elle s'intéressa à ce qu'il faisait, d'où il venait. Et Taiga lui parla du basket. Elle s'amusa de le voir parler avec autant de passion de ce sport. Ils se rendirent au parc d'attractions et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Kanda n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup fréquenter ce genre d'endroit depuis qu'elle était étudiante, elle avait eu peu de petits amis, pas vraiment l'envie non plus.

"Ahh… ça fait du bien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça Taiga-kun. Merci.

\- De rien."

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Elle dégustait une glace à la vanille, tandis qu'il avait buvait une boisson rafraîchissante.

"Même si, tu n'es pas l'élu de mon cœur. J'ai apprécié cette journée avec toi. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir."

Le lycéen regarda son aîné surpris mais content.

"Merci. Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment."

Elle ferma les yeux tendant son visage vers le soleil.

"Appelle-moi grande sœur.

\- D'accord. Oneesan.

\- Tu sais… Même si on n'est pas âmes sœurs on pourrait quand même coucher ensemble… Peut-être que notre marque disparaîtrait quand même. Après tout on ne sait pas vraiment comment ça fonctionne. J'ai jamais entendu de cas de marque qui ne disparaissait pas après l'acte… Mais y'a sûrement des gens qui se sont juste convaincus d'être fait l'un pour l'autre."

Taiga était trop choqué pour répondre à cette question. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder en riant.

"Quoi je ne suis pas jolie ?

\- Si… Si… Mais… Je…

\- Oh… Tu es puceau ?"

Le lycéen hocha la tête doucement. Elle rit. Elle riait beaucoup. Et le garçon s'en voulait presque de ne pas pouvoir tomber amoureux d'elle. S'il avait dû avoir une petite amie il aurait voulu qu'elle soit comme elle. Mais, le rire qu'il aimait le plus était celui de Daiki. Celui qu'il aimait non plus n'était pas avare de ses rires quand ils étaient tous les deux.

"D'accord. D'accord. Oubli ma proposition. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es amoureux d'Aomine n'est ce pas ?"

Taiga blêmit.

"Oui… Je crois. Mais c'est un garçon alors…

\- Et ? On a le droit d'aimer qui on veut.

\- Il est pas _gay_.

\- Et toi ? Alors tu es bi ?

\- Euh… Non… Enfin je sais pas. J'ai jamais eu de petite amie… Et c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un.

\- Tu as vérifié s'il avait la marque ?

\- Mais c'est un mec…

\- Et ?! On n'a jamais dit que les promis ne pouvaient pas être de même sexe.

Elle sourit en se moquant de lui devant son air choqué et perdu.

"Donc… Tu es attiré par un garçon. Tu n'as pratiquement jamais été attiré par les filles si je comprends bien. Et… Tu n'as jusqu'à présent rencontré que des filles ?!

\- Euh… Ben…

\- Taiga-kun ! Tu es adorable ! Ah vraiment… C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas tomber amoureuse de toi. Vérifie s'il n'a pas la marque… Tu sais… Souvent ceux qui ont la marque, ont déjà leur promis dans leur coeur. Elle n'apparaît pas pour rien."

Le lycéen sentit la chaleur de l'espoir l'envahir. Il repensa aux messages qu'il avait échangé avec Daiki depuis le début de cette histoire. Depuis trois semaines, il ne l'avait pas vu craignant trop qu'il puisse voir la licorne. Kanda sourit.

"Il tient à toi non ?

\- Euh… Je crois.

\- Tu crois ?!

\- Ben… C'est Aomine mais… On s'est pas vu depuis trois semaines et dans ses messages il devient méchant… Il dit qu'il a pas besoin de moi pour s'amuser. Mais… Je sais qu'il me provoque. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Il aime bien jouer les Calimero et bouder. Et… Il a dit une fois, qu'il préférait passer du temps avec moi plutôt qu'avec sa petite amie…"

Kanda n'eut aucun doute que son compagnon pour la journée soit totalement épris de son ami. Il avait une expression sur le visage en parlant de lui qui ne trompait pas. Elle l'avait aperçue à plusieurs occasions dans la journée et s'en doutait depuis un moment.

"Ne te pose pas autant de question Taiga-kun. Je pense que tu devrais commencer par lui pour chercher cette marque.

\- Toi aussi tu sais déjà qui est ton âme sœur ?"

La future médecin sourit tristement.

"Oui. C'était mon _senpai_ à la fac."

Elle se tut. Taiga ne lui posa pas plus de questions, mais elle reprit.

"Il est marié et a une fille. Ils sont ensemble depuis le lycée… Un petit accident de parcours. Il ne l'aime pas mais… Il prend ses responsabilités."

Le lycéen était désolé pour elle. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et la serra contre lui. Elle le remercia de son geste, elle ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps mais ne savait pas comment tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis elle se redressa retrouvant le sourire.

"Merci Taiga-kun tu es un amour. Au fait ! Elle est où ta marque ?

\- Sur l'omoplate…"

Toute excitée, les yeux pétillants de malice elle se redressa et tira sur le col de son t-shirt.

"J'veux voir !"

Il la laissa faire blasé. Bizarrement, la proximité et la familiarité naturelle de la jeune femme ne le gênait pas. Elle était vraiment comme une grande sœur.

"Ouahhh ! Elle est énorme j'avoue ! Tu as pas de chance mon pauvre.

\- Et la tienne ?

\- Sur la cheville. Je suis une fille alors l'effet tatouage ça passe."

Elle souleva son pantalon pour lui montrer.

"Oh… C'est presque joli sur toi.

\- Ouais je me plains pas… Surtout après avoir vu la tienne… Je dois avouer que j'apprécie.

\- Mais…

\- Hm ?!

\- Si Aomine a la marque… Sa copine a dû la voir.

\- Pas forcément, elle peut être discrète. Mon _senpai_ n'a jamais voulu me montrer la sienne… Mais sa femme a été la première à la voir elle est dans le bas du dos il me semble… Si la marque disparaît elle saura qu'il l'a trompée.

\- Ah ouais…

\- Ouais… Comme tu dis."

Elle se releva en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"Fais pas cette tête. C'est pas grave. J'ai passé une très bonne journée. Mais il se fait tard on devrait rentrer. Et toi… Appeler cet Aomine."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parc, elle tenait son géant compagnon de la journée par le bras. En séparant devant le métro, elle sortit son téléphone.

"Donne-moi ton numéro. Je veux absolument avoir des nouvelles de toi et d'Aomine. On pourra boire un verre à l'occasion, ou manger une montagne de burgers !

\- D'accord."

Après l'échange de numéro il était temps de vraiment se dire au revoir.

"Merci pour cette journée Oneesan. C'était vraiment agréable.

\- Merci à toi Taiga-kun. Et il faudra que je vienne te voir jouer au basket aussi… Avec ou contre ton chéri."

Taiga rougit et la jeune femme s'éloigna en riant, sur ces derniers mots.

* * *

Taiga prit une profonde inspiration avant de composer le numéro de Daiki. Le téléphone sonna longtemps, au moment où il crut tomber sur le répondeur, il répondit enfin.

"Aomine.

\- Hi… Comment vas-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'étais pas mal occupé et… ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un basket.

\- Occupé ?! Te fous pas d'ma gueule Bakagami. C'est quoi ? La jolie nana avec la robe rouge t'a plaqué alors tu as du temps à perdre ?

\- Quoi ?! Quelle nana ? Non att…"

La voix cassante de Daiki chagrina Taiga quand il l'interrompit.

"Les potes c'est plus important que les nanas ! J't'ai toujours fait passer avant ma meuf ok ?! Et toi tu me lâches comme une grosse merde dès que tu trouves à agiter ta queue ?"

Taiga eut le souffle coupé quelques instants, réalisant que l'autre lycéen venait juste de lui dire avec toute son amertume qu'il était plus important que sa petite amie. L'As de Touou s'était senti abandonné. Il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs, mais… Il devait aller au bout de sa décision.

"Je suis désolé. C'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. On peut se voir s'il te plaît ? Faut que je te parle ?"

Daiki ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il était en colère, l'As de Seirin pouvait le sentir dans son silence. Il l'avait délaissé et l'avait fait souffrir. Il attendit patiemment la réponse. Après un long soupir typique du _ganguro_ , il répondit enfin positivement à sa demande.

"Je suis au Atmos de Shibuya. T'as qu'à m'y rejoindre.

\- _Thanks._ "

Taiga soupira. Son ami venait de raccrocher sans un mot de plus. Il attrapa ses clés et son portefeuille enfila rapidement ses baskets et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il le trouva devant la boutique un sac à la main.

"Nouvelles baskets ?

\- ..."

Visiblement, Daiki ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

"On… va boire un verre quelque part ?

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?"

Taiga sentit ses joues chauffer, il bafouilla.

"Hm… Ce… C'est pas quelque chose que je peux te dire dans la rue.

\- La robe rouge… C'était qui ? Vous aviez l'air de vachement bien vous entendre.

\- Une amie… Juste une amie… Est-ce qu'on peut aller parler ailleurs ?"

Daiki détourna le regard et se décida à bouger. Taiga lui emboîta le pas. Il sentait que son ami lui en voulait vraiment. Il était mitigé quant à son avis sur cette réaction. D'un côté ça le confortait dans l'idée que ses sentiments étaient peut-être partagés, d'un autre la froideur de Daiki le blessait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas agis comme ça avec lui. Il marchait silencieusement depuis presque dix minutes, quand Taiga se décida à briser le silence maladroitement, sentant que cette marche ne les mènerait nulle part.

"Dai… Hm… Aomine. Je suis désolé pour ces trois-"

Taiga se figea. Le joueur de Touou s'était brusquement arrêté et le regardait bizarrement. Sa voix était plus calme.

"Comment tu m'as appelé là ?"

L'As de Seirin rougit. Daiki s'avança très près de lui et se pencha à son oreille, un air intimidant et séducteur sur le visage.

"Redis-le.

\- Je… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai...

\- Tai !

\- ... Dai…

\- Pour te faire pardonner de ces trois semaines de silence… T'as intérêt de m'appeler par mon prénom à partir de maintenant. Depuis le temps que je te le demande."

Daiki se retourna pour reprendre sa marche ou soupirant.

"On y est presque. On sera tranquille."

Ils entrèrent enfin dans une échoppe avec des espaces fermés où on pouvait discuter assez tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent et après avoir passé la commande. Daiki, toujours froid et distant, regarda intensément l'autre lycéen.

"Voilà. J't'écoute.

\- Où est-ce que tu nous as vu avec Kanda-san.

\- Au Maji Burger… Vous sembliez bien vous amuser."

Taiga se gratta la nuque, ne sachant pas trop comment dire ce qu'il ressentait à son ami.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir évité ces trois dernières semaines… Ao…"

Le regard noir de Daiki lui fit comprendre ne pas aller plus loin.

"... Hm… Dai…"

Le joueur de Seirin sentit le rouge lui monter de nouveau aux joues devant l'intensité du regard que Daiki posait sur lui, suite à la prononciation de son surnom. Il sentait son corps réagir un peu trop. Il baissa les yeux pour continuer.

"Pour… Pour moi aussi tu… Es la personne la plus importante et… Tu passes avant tout le monde."

Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine attendant la réaction de son ami. Mais celui-ci était doué pour rester impassible quand il l'avait décidé. Taiga n'osait pas le regarder, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu les traits de Daiki s'adoucir un peu quelques instants.

"Alors pourquoi ce silence pendant trois semaines ?

\- Il m'arrive un truc chelou… Et j'osais pas t'en parler.

\- Oi !"

La voix du lycéen était de nouveau en colère.

"Depuis quand tu peux pas tout me dire ?! Quoi t'as pas confiance en moi ?! Bordel Bakagami tu deviens insultant là !

\- NON ! C'est parce que… Parce que… Je… J'crois que je suis amoureux d'toi."

Taiga se cacha le visage derrière ses grandes mains pour dissimuler sa gêne d'une telle confession. Il ne vit pas ainsi que le visage de son vis-à-vis rougir légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il resta figé de surprise quelques instants avant de se lever vivement et de prendre le joueur de Seirin par le poignet en l'entrainant vers la sortie de l'échoppe, leurs verres à peine entamés.

"Oh… Aomin…"

Une pression plus forte le rappela à l'ordre, décidément Daiki ne laisserait rien passer.

"... Da… Dai… Tu fais quoi ?! On va où ?

\- Chez toi.

\- Hein ?!"

Sans le lâcher, l'as de Touou l'emmena jusqu'à la bouche de métro et ils montèrent dans une rame bondée. Daiki le poussa devant lui.

"Arrête… Merde… Tu sais que j'aime pas ça…"

Taiga avait horreur des espaces trop peuplés et confinés. Daiki réussit à lui frayer une place jusqu'à la porte opposée et faisait barrage de son corps. Il murmura en soufflant dans son cou.

"Désolé… J'avais pas prévu ça.

\- Ok."

Taiga voulut se retourner mais Daiki l'en empêcha.

"Bouge pas…"

Il sentit que son ami se pressait contre son dos poussé par les autres occupants de la rame. Il rougit en réalisant.

"Dai tu ban…

\- Tais-toi."

Taiga était perdu. Daiki était toujours en colère. Mais il sentait nettement l'érection pressée contre ses fesses. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et descendit sur sa propre érection.

"Egalité."

Il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Sa respiration était saccadée. La voix grondante toujours légèrement emplie de colère de Daiki chuchota de nouveau à son oreille, alors que son souffle chaud s'échouait sur sa nuque en lui provoquant de délicieux frissons.

"Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?! J'aurai dû te le dire moi aussi hein ?! Si je te l'avais dis… Tu serais pas aller voir la robe rouge hein ?! Si je t'avais dit que je t'aime, que j'ai besoin de toi… Que je ne veux que toi… Que tu es le plus précieux pour moi."

Taiga sentit une chaleur nouvelle l'envahir. Le contraste entre les mots prononcés par Daiki et la colère sourde qui s'entendait dans sa voix, le faisait frissonner. Il sentait le sang pulser dans son sexe. Il ne comprenait plus la colère de son ami. Mais il trouvait ça extrêmement excitant.

"Tu as couché avec elle ?

\- Non ! Non ! J't'ai dit que c'était juste une amie.

\- Putain… Faut vraiment qu'on parle toi et moi…"

Taiga haletait. Il sentait le corps de Daiki pressé contre, le sien. Plus conscient que jamais de son contact, son torse contre son dos. Ses lèvres qui frôlaient sa nuque. Sa main revient frotter son entrejambe et se glissa dans son survêtement.

"J'suis sérieusement en colère Tai.

\- A… Arrête ça…

\- Nan…

\- Dai… Sérieux… Arrête…

\- T'as besoin de te soulager.

\- Pas ici !

\- Chhh… Laisse moi te punir.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! J'ai rien fait bordel ! Arrête…"

Il voulut donner un coup de fesses pour éloigner Daiki mais ça n'eut pas grand effet il était coincé par la foule et la main de son ami frottait savamment son sexe. Et il était privé de toute force il n'arrivait pas à retirer cette main. Il le supplia.

"S'te plaît Dai… Arrête… J'ai pas touché cette fille… C'est toi qui collectionnait les nanas sous mon nez ! J'étais censé dire quoi ?!

\- Que tu m'aimes !

\- Arrête… ça… Arrête… Je vais…

\- Dramatise pas je fais que te taquiner…"

Daiki s'interrompit et Taiga rouge de honte ferma les yeux. Il venait de jouir.

"Oi ! T'es un éjaculateur précoce ou quoi ?

\- T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré ! T'es qu'un connard ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter… Putain…"

Taiga était mortifié. Mais la colère du joueur de Touou s'était dissipée.

"Je suis désolé… Je savais pas… Ok ça va. C'est pas grave. On est bientôt arrivée.

\- Pas grave pour toi… Merde…"

Daiki sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya rapidement la main discrètement. C'était Taiga qui était en colère à présent. Ils se turent jusqu'à arriver à la station du joueur de Seirin et montèrent silencieusement à son appartement. Le _ganguro_ était gêné maintenant, sentant la colère de l'autre garçon. En entrant dans l'appartement, Taiga fila dans la salle de bain pour se laver et Daiki se rendit à la cuisine pour se laver les mains en attendant le retour de l'autre garçon. Il fit comme chez lui, comme il faisait toujours il aimait bien l'appartement propre et bien rangé du garçon. Il alluma la console et s'installa dans le canapé. Quinze minutes plus tard, Taiga ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, un jogging un peu loose et un t-shirt type marcel, un peu moulant. Il était un peu calmé mais restait sur ses gardes il s'assit à bonne distance de Daiki, qui mit le jeu en pause.

"Tu me fuis ?

\- Non. Mais faut qu'on parle.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je savais pas que… Enfin tu vois… C'est pas grave d'être éjaculateur précoce… Tu sais ça…

\- JE SUIS PAS UN ÉJACULATEUR PRÉCOCE !"

Taiga regardait Daiki avec colère.

"C'était juste la putain de première fois que quelqu'un d'autre touchait ma queue !"

Daiki resta coi.

"T'es puceau ?!

\- J'T'EMMERDE AHO !"

Un sourire victorieux fleurit sur les lèvres du joueur de Touou qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Taiga.

"Personne ne t'a jamais touché ?"

Taiga rougit et se renfrogna.

"Non.

\- Oh shit… Et on t'a déjà embrassé ?

\- Hm… Pas un… Un vrai baiser."

Daiki prit une profonde inspiration et murmura d'une voix basse et sensuelle.

"Ne laisse jamais personne d'autre que moi te toucher et t'embrasser.

\- Oi ?! Quoi ?! Attends on y va doucement là… On doit parler d'abord !

\- Ben c'est pas ce qu'on vient de faire ? Tu veux que je résume ? Tu m'aimes. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Je veux te toucher encore et je veux t'embrasser !

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

\- T'as une petite amie.

\- Oh ! Non mais ça c'est pas un problème on s'en fout !

\- Je m'en fous pas moi. J'sortirai pas avec toi tant que tu seras avec elle."

Taiga sentit de nouveau ses joues rougirent en parlant de sortir avec Daiki. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il devait être en train de rêver. Quoique c'était limite un cauchemar.

"Ok. Ok. Je lui envois un sms et ce sera réglé.

\- Non. Tu fais ça proprement.

\- Proprement comment ?

\- Tu lui dis en face.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?!

\- On ne peut plus sérieux. D'ici là… Toi et moi… On est juste ami comme toujours.

\- T'es dur !

\- C'est pour me venger de ce que tu as fait dans le métro."

Daiki se sentait suffisamment coupable pour ne pas en rajouter mais il se mit à bouder. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Taiga serrant un coussin contre lui comme pour se protéger. En réalité pour se déstresser.

"Dai ?

\- Putain… Je kiffe quand tu m'appelles comme ça t'sais ?! Pourquoi tu voulais jamais ?

\- C'est … Trop intime.

\- Justement… T'es important pour moi… Alors c'est bien de s'appeler par nos prénoms… Ouais ? Tu voulais dire quoi ?

\- Tu… Tu connais la marque des 'promis' ?"

Daiki se passa une main sur le visage, il était un peu gêné.

"Une putain de licorne ?"

Taiga hocha doucement la tête et le joueur de Touou rit.

"Je suis soulagé que ce soit toi qui l'ait !"

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges soupira de soulagement. Il allait donc pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Il vira un peu pivoine.

"Euh… Dis… Tu es au courant pour… La faire disparaître ?

\- Ouais. Je le suis. Si tu te poses la question. Non j'ai jamais couché avec un mec. Et toi ?

\- Non plus…

\- Ça fait trois semaines que j'ai la marque… C'est pour ça que tu voulais plus qu'on se voit ?"

Taiga hocha la tête doucement.

"J'avais peur… Que tu la vois… C'est compliqué de la cacher. C'est Kuroko qui l'a vu en premier. Heureusement qu'on était que tous les deux dans le vestiaire.

\- Kuroko l'a vue ?"

Daiki avait posé la question un peu froidement.

"Oui ben en même temps… Elle est pas discrète.

\- Je peux la voir ?"

Taiga hocha la tête. Il faudrait bien que Daiki la voit de toutes façons. Il se leva et retira son t-shirt. L'As de Touou en profita pour regarder son torse puissant et musclé. Il avait toujours aimé les corps plantureux des femmes, le courbes charnues, leurs seins lourds. Ce corps ne leurs ressemblaient en rien et pourtant, il avait terriblement envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de l'explorer et le goûter. Il le fixait sans gêne après tout maintenant que Taiga était au courant, il pouvait bien le mater ouvertement. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser les mains, mais il pouvait bien toucher avec les yeux. L'As de Seirin se râcla la gorge.

"Ao… Hm… Dai ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'admire."

Il releva les yeux sur son visage en lui souriant.

"Pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- Ce… C'est gênant. On m'a jamais regardé comme ça.

\- Alors ? Elle est où ?"

Taiga soupira.

"Te moque pas… Une licorne quoi… ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre… Mais fallait que ce soit une putain de licorne."

Il se retourna doucement pour montrer son dos. Daiki ouvrit la bouche et se leva pour regarde la marque qui prenait quasiment un quart du dos de son ami.

"Elle est énorme !"

Sa voix n'était pas moqueuse, mais sincèrement surprise. Taiga soupira.

"Ouais…"

Il frissonna quand il sentit la main du joueur de Touou frôler sa peau pour caresser la licorne. Il se sentait attirer par la présence de Daiki dans son dos, il avait une conscience vive de sa présence. Comme s'il dégageait une telle chaleur qu'elle irradiait dans son dos alors qu'ils ne se touchaient pas. Il voulait reculer pour se coller à lui. Pourtant il avançait d'un pas pour rompre le contact et remettre son t-shirt. Il se retourna et vit le visage déçu ou blessé de Daiki. Il murmura.

"Pas tant que…

\- Ouais. Ouais. J'ai compris le message.

\- Tu m'as toujours pas expliquer pour la robe rouge.

\- Ah… Ouais… C'est Kuroko. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué pour la marque et… Il voulait m'aider à trouver mon âme soeur. Je lui ai pas dit pour toi donc…

\- La robe rouge c'était pas la première ?

\- Non… La dixième.

\- T'as pas intérêt de revoir une seule de ces meufs.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention c'était chiant."

Daiki fit la moue mais accepta cette réponse. Son regard dériva de nouveau sur son corps, et n'échappa pas au garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il soupira et se frotta la nuque.

"Je vais y aller. T'es vraiment trop sexy. Je peux pas résister."

Les yeux ronds, le jeune homme sexy se regarda. Il portait juste un jogging loose qu'il aimait quand il traînait chez lui et un débardeur moulant, rien de transcendant. Surtout rien à voir avec le jean moulant dans lequel Daiki était plus que mit en valeur.

"Ok."

Taiga allait le raccompagner à la porte mais il l'arrêta.

"Hey… Je peux la voir aussi ta marque ?"

Daiki se tourna vers Taiga.

"Non. Elle est… Bien cachée. A tel point que ma copine ne l'a même pas vu… Tu n'auras qu'à la trouver tout seul."

* * *

Le bruit du stylo répétitivement frappé sur la table commençait sérieusement à énerver Tetsuya. Avec son ton posé habituel et sa politesse sans faille, il fit donc part de son agacement à Taiga.

"Kagami-kun arrête ça, s'il te plaît."

L'interpellé releva la tête.

"Désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien. Rien. ça va.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

\- Ah ?!

\- Avec la personne qui a la marque et… dont je suis amoureux.

\- Oh mais c'est super ça. Tu vas enfin voir ta marque disparaître."

Taiga se frotta le visage d'une main. Il chuchota, gêné d'avance par ses propres mots.

"Ouais… Enfin… Tu sais il faut… Faire… Tu sais quoi.

\- Avoir une relation sexuelle."

Il rougit violemment d'entendre Tetsuya prononcer ces mots si naturellement.

"Oui… Et donc… Ben… On n'est pas encore ensemble et dès le premier soir c'est gênant un peu tu vois…

\- Oui. Enfin là elle va bien comprendre que c'est important pour toi de faire ça rapidement. Par ailleurs, avec la marque elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si tu es sérieux ou non.

\- Mais si c'est sa première fois ?

\- Eh bien… Oui effectivement… ça peut être problématique. Elle l'est ?

\- Euh… En quelque sorte…"

Taiga fuit le regard de Tetsuya en vain.

"Ce n'est pas elle c'est toi."

Tetsuya jubilait en son for intérieur d'avoir découvert cette info croustillante. Alors donc son ami n'avait aucune expérience. C'était mignon.

"Hm… Tu peux éventuellement demander des conseils à Kise-kun ou à Aomine-kun.

\- Euh… Non. Non. ça va aller.

\- Tu me la présenteras ?

\- Euh… Ouais. Quand… Quand je la connaîtrais mieux.

\- D'accord."

En réalité, Taiga n'était pas uniquement nerveux à l'idée de coucher avec Daiki pour la première fois. Il était aussi impatient de simplement le revoir. Depuis la fois où ils s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre, il s'était écoulé dix jours et ils n'avaient pas pu se voir. Il se languissait terriblement de lui. Il était en plein dilemme. Pressé de le voir, de passer du temps avec lui et en même nerveux, presque effrayé de ce qui se profilait. Ils allaient passer un cap dans leur relation. Et pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il s'engageait dans une relation comme celle-là. C'était effrayant, quelque chose de nouveau, totalement inconnu. Il connaissait bien Daiki et il savait son ami passionné. La petite scène qu'il avait vécu dans le métro, le lui prouvait. Daiki était entier et le voulait entièrement. Il allait le dévorer. Et Taiga ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être manger. Il avait à la fois envie de faire avec lui toutes ces choses qu'il avait vues dans les films pour adulte, toutes ses choses qu'on fait dans une relation amoureuse. Mais dans le même temps, il était effrayé et ce qui l'angoissait le plus, était son premier baiser. Même s'il avait effectivement refusé de sortir avec Daiki par respect pour sa petite amie du moment, au fond la vraie raison était simplement qu'il n'était pas préparé et qu'il avait la frousse. Et aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas fuir. Il n'aurait pas une bonne excuse pour dire 'pas encore'. Il pouvait tenir tête à Daiki s'il ne se sentait pas prêt, mais comment réagirait-il ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille. Est-ce que l'As de Touou comprendrait ?

La cloche sonna sortant le tigre de Seirin de ses songes. Il réalisa que c'était la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée. Il avait rendez-vous avec Daiki sur le terrain de _streetbasket_ dans trente minutes. Il se leva, salua rapidement Tetsuya et partit rejoindre son… futur petit ami. Son cœur battait vite. L'heure approchant, il avait surtout hâte de le voir, et son impatience supplantait toutes ses angoisses. Le chemin lui sembla long, cependant il arrivait enfin en vue du terrain. Il entendait un ballon de basket rebondir sur le sol. Il ralentit le pas et essaya de distinguer la silhouette qui s'y trouvait à travers les branchages et le grillage. A mesure, qu'il se rapprochait, il reconnut Daiki. Il s'arrêta juste derrière la grille sans franchir l'entrée du terrain, l'observant évoluer sur l'asphalte. Dix jours sans le voir c'était long. Son coeur s'emballait à la vision du joueur de Touou bougeant si souplement sur le terrain, hypnotisant. Il finit par s'arracher à sa longue contemplation. Il fit un pas sur le terrain et se dirigea jusqu'au banc pour poser son sac au sol à côté de celui de Daiki. Il retira sa veste avant de le rejoindre. Il s'avançait, essayant de dissimuler son trouble et son coeur qui s'asphyxiait dans sa poitrine.

"Salut."

Taiga soupira discrètement de soulagement en réalisant que sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Daiki se retourna vivement vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?"

La réaction de Daiki, lui fit l'effet d'un calmant. Son meilleur rival était toujours le même. Que leur relation soit sur le point de prendre un nouveau tournant, ne changeait rien au fait que Daiki restait Daiki. Et qu'il était toujours Taiga. Et puis au fond, leur relation avait déjà changé. Il n'avait pas attendu de se retrouver aujourd'hui pour considérer que les choses étaient pliées.

"Hm… Comme d'habitude j'ai suivi les cours jusqu'au bout."

Il récupéra la balle que Daiki lui lança. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus et commencèrent leur duel habituel qui dura plus d'une heure. Mais Taiga se laissa facilement déconcentré par la proximité de son ami plus d'une fois. La panthère en avait parfaitement conscience et en jouait, profitant au passage par assouvir ses propres besoins de sa présence et de son contact. Daiki gagna le match sans surprise et se tourna vers le tigre.

"On dirait que tu n'es pas très concentré aujourd'hui."

Il s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux rouges dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs énervés et vexés. Il s'approcha très près. Trop près. Taiga rougit légèrement. Un sourire malicieux flottait sur les lèvres de la panthère.

"C'est moi qui te déconcentre Tai ?"

Il se pencha à son oreille pour sussurer doucement.

"Avoue que tu as envie de me toucher toi aussi…

\- T'es trop près.

\- Avoue… Et je m'éloignerai…"

Taiga soupira.

"Oui… Oui j'ai envie de te toucher."

Daiki le regarda intensément et leva une main qu'il retint avant qu'elle ne s'agrippe à son t-shirt.

"On va chez toi."

Il s'écarta vivement et Taiga se remit à respirer. Il rejoignit le banc récupéra son sac et le tigre sortit de sa léthargie pour le suivre lui aussi.

"Ce soir je dors chez toi au fait."

Taiga rougit et le regarda, effrayé.

"Ah… OK.

\- Oi ! Tu me prends pour un con ?"

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"J'vais rien te faire !"

Il ajouta en grognant.

"J'veux juste passer la nuit avec toi.

\- D'accord."

Ils prirent le chemin pour rejoindre l'appartement du tigre. Daiki s'essuya le visage avec son t-shirt.

"J'prends ma douche en premier.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que j'ai envie… Mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux !

\- Non ! Non… C'est bon. Je vais attendre."

Daiki lui adressa un sourire victorieux. Taiga rougit.

"Ça… ça te gêne pas toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je sois un mec ?

\- Parce que… ça te gêne toi ?"

La panthère le regardait avec un visage un peu méfiant et déçu.

"Non… Pas que tu sois un gars… Mais moi c'est la première fois que…"

Daiki sourit.

"Que tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

\- Ouais…"

Taiga avait les joues en feu. C'était trop la honte. Le joueur de Touou semblait trouver ça drôle, lui.

"T'inquiète… Je serais gentil avec toi… Tai.

\- T'es gentil d'habitude ?! J'ai du mal à le croire."

Daiki haussa les épaules en montant dans l'ascenseur.

"Non mais les autres j'en avais rien à foutre."

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque c'était à lui d'être gêné maintenant.

"Toi t'es différent… Et c'est parce que c'est toi que j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois un mec… Et… Moi ça me va qu'tu sois puceaux.

\- Ah ouais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que l'idée que tu aies eu des ex… Me foutrait grave en rogne."

Taiga regarda le _ganguro_ , qui le fixait sérieux, gêné mais surtout déterminé. Le garçon fut surpris mais flatté.

"Possessif ?

\- Je te l'ai dit… Tu es différent. T'es à moi Tai."

Bizarrement, Taiga ne s'en sentit pas effrayé. Le ton de Daiki n'était pas menaçant. Il était bien plus suppliant. Il avait besoin d'être tranquillisé lui aussi finalement malgré son apparente assurance. Le tigre hocha la tête avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Ouais."

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur pressés. Taiga ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Ils se déchaussèrent en silence. C'était étrange. Mais les derniers mots de la panthère avaient totalement calmé les angoisses et inquiétudes du tigre. Et il n'était pas du tout effrayé. Peut-être que ça venait du ton qu'il avait employé. Peut-être que c'était son regard, vide de tout défi, de toute arrogance, de tout ce qui faisait le Daiki irritant et horripilant, cette façade qui se fissurait de plus en plus fréquemment devant le tigre et qui avait laissé place à une personnalité plus joviale. Il y avait dans ce regard de la tendresse et du respect que Taiga avait aperçu quelques fois quand ils s'enseignaient des astuces sur le terrain de _streetbasket_ , ou lorsqu'ils passaient des soirées rien que tous les deux dans l'appartement du tigre. Le joueur de Seirin n'avait jamais réussi à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux lors de ces moments-là. Il le réalisait seulement et comprenait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui malgré son arrogance et son caractère de… merde. Parce qu'il avait eu la chance de voir une autre facette de lui.

Ils avaient posé leurs sacs à côté de leurs chaussures et Taiga s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon. Il fut surpris de sentir la main de Daiki le retenir par le poignet avec douceur. Il se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

"Je peux ?", murmura Daiki.

Il allait demander 'quoi ?' mais le regard brûlant de son ami ne laissait pas place aux doutes.

"Tu comptes me demander l'autorisation à chaque fois ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux… Ouais.

\- Aho! J'aime le Daiki tête brûlé qui fonce sans réfléchir…

\- Ouais… Mais avec toi j'ai pas envie de me planter…"

Daiki s'était rapproché. Taiga sentait sa chaleur irradier. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine de cette proximité. Le regard de l'As de Touou était dévorant.

"... Cela dit… Daiki sonne vraiment bien dans ta bouche."

Il leva une main et caressa la joue du tigre du pouce, sa main glissa derrière sa nuque et remonta dans ses cheveux alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien. L'odeur de Daiki, plus pimentée et plus forte après l'effort chatouilla délicieusement ses narines. Il sentit tout son corps répondre à cette proximité. Délicatement les lèvres de la panthère se posèrent sur les siennes, le contact était doux. Il ferma les yeux. Puis, la langue chaude et humide demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il l'autorisa à entrer. C'était étrange mais pas désagréable. Il se laissa guider s'abandonnant totalement à lui, à cet échange qui scellait quelque chose de nouveau entre eux. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper d'elle-même au t-shirt de Daiki et rapprocher leurs deux corps. Toute angoisse, toute inquiétude avaient disparus. Il prit de l'assurance et commença à répondre à la langue amie pour se lancer dans une danse endiablée. La main sur sa nuque se fit plus pressante. Son corps s'était détendu à cet échange, mais une chaleur nouvelle l'envahit et une tension plus que flagrante avait élu domicile dans son caleçon. Il pouvait sentir que Daiki était dans le même état que lui ce qui était plutôt rassérénant. Son cerveau était totalement embrumé ne pensant, ne ressentant que son partenaire.

"Tai on prend notre douche ensemble ?"

Il hocha la tête approuvant cette option sans hésiter. Son corps voulait bien plus qu'un simple échange buccal. Peut-être brûlait-il un peu les étapes. Après tout c'était son premier baiser. Mais il n'était plus en état de penser et à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait confiance en Daiki et était avide d'en faire plus. Il était habituellement raisonnable. Mais même un garçon raisonnable pouvait perdre la tête lorsqu'il n'avait que seize ans, les hormones en ébullition et qu'il était amoureux. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Le joueur de Touou était ici comme chez lui. Il alluma le chauffage sans lâcher la main de Taiga et l'embrassa de nouveau doucement.

"Je peux te toucher ?"

Le joueur de Seirin frissonna rien qu'à cette idée.

"Oui…"

Daiki embrassa son cou. Taiga fut un peu surpris par ce geste mais c'était doux et agréable. Il frissonna quand les doigts de son ami glissèrent sous son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. Il leva les bras pour le laisser faire. Il vit le regard de Daiki, l'observer avec gourmandise. Celui-ci leva une main pour le toucher mais Taiga l'interrompit.

"Enlève ton t-shirt aussi…"

Le joueur de Touou fut agréablement surpris par cette initiative de Taiga. Il ne s'était pas trompé en le choisissant. Il sourit et souleva son vêtement lentement, dévoilant sa peau centimètre par centimètre. Le tigre posa un regard avide sur son torse. Définitivement, le corps athlétique de Daiki lui faisait bien plus d'effets que ceux des _pornstars_ qu'il avait apprécié dans ces vidéos pour adultes, hommes et femmes confondus, en effet depuis qu'il en pinçait pour le garçon aux cheveux bleus il avait élargi ses horizons… Pour voir et essayer de savoir s'il était gay ou autre chose. Il n'avait abouti à aucune conclusion claire sur cette question, mais il avait pu découvrir certaines choses sur les rapports sexuels entre hommes, dont il avait alors studieusement étudié tous les détails sur des sites internet sérieux bien sûr- Taiga n'était pas une lumière mais il n'ignorait pas que ce genre de films étaient loin d'être des documentaires et que dans la réalité ça ne se passait pas tout à fait comme ça- et surtout il avait découvert qu'il voulait absolument le faire avec Daiki. Cependant, le sexe entre homme nécessitait un dominant et un dominé et évidemment il n'envisageait pas d'endosser le second rôle. Il savait que la question serait épineuse. Son partenaire ayant beaucoup d'expériences avec la gent féminine, il était donc par défaut _seme._

Taiga y avait beaucoup et longuement, réfléchi, même s'il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé de se déclarer.

Les corps des gars à l'écran ne lui faisaient pas grand-chose, il fallait être honnête ils étaient loin de lui lever la nouille. Par contre, la pensée de prodiguer une fellation à Daiki ou dans recevoir une de lui, par exemple, l'excitait davantage. Ou encore à l'idée de lui lécher l'anus, son sexe s'emballait. Enfin quand, dans son esprit débordant d'imagination, traversait l'image de son pénis pénétrant un Daiki offert le visage rougit de plaisir, là c'était le piquet assuré et il n'avait d'autre choix de se soulager de sa main droite tellement l'image l'émoustillait.

Cependant, l'idée que Daiki vienne lui caresser l'anus, ne l'excitait pas follement. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt pour ça. Il s'était un peu entraîné, mettre un préservatif, se sucer les doigts d'une main et se caresser de l'autre en s'imaginant sucer l'homme de ses rêves. Il avait acheté du lubrifiant pour voir à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Il avait même un essayé d'en mettre sur ses doigts pour se caresser le trou, mais… impossible. Déjà, cette zone chez lui n'était absolument pas sensible. Il avait lu que pour certains c'était une zone très érogène, clairement pas chez lui. Ses mamelons au contraire l'étaient sans aucun doute, oui il avait aussi essayé ça, et rêvait maintenant que Daiki les touche et les suce. Mais son anus ne l'était pas du tout. Et il n'avait jamais réussi à se mettre ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'une moitié de phalange. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Voilà où il en était de ses réflexions, bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas exiger de Daiki qu'il accepte de se faire sodomiser si lui-même s'y refusait catégoriquement. Ils allaient donc devoir avoir une conversation très sérieuse sur le sujet avant d'envisager quoique ce soit. Mais dans un premier temps, il y avait tout un tas de jeux sexuels auxquels ils pouvaient s'adonner et y prendre beaucoup de plaisir sans que l'un d'eux n'est à se sacrifier. Il avait lu que dans certains couples homosexuels il n'y avait pas d' _uke_ et qu'ils se contentaient de leurs mains et de leurs bouches pour se donner du plaisir. Il ne comptait pas forcer Daiki évidemment.

Néanmoins une question subsistait. S'il n'y avait jamais pénétration, est-ce que cela équivaudrait quand même à un réel acte sexuel qui ferait disparaître la licorne ? Oui Taiga avait vraiment de gros problèmes existentiels.

Enfin pour l'instant, il était surtout en train de baver sur le corps parfait de son… petit ami. Cette pensée lui colla un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. En dehors des courbes parfaites, des muscles finement dessinés de Daiki le cerveau du tigre était vide. Il ne réalisa que la panthère lui parlait que quand il se pencha sur lui.

"Oi Tai ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Hm… Ouais désolé."

Daiki sourit et murmure d'une voix de séducteur, avec l'assurance du gars sûr de son charme.

"T'excuse pas de me mater… Tu peux toucher si tu veux."

Taiga grimaça et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Il répondit avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

"J'suis pas une de tes greluches qui écarte les cuisses uniquement pour ta belle gueule."

Daiki rit et l'enlaça vivement, plaquant son torse nu contre le sien, une main sur sa nuque il l'embrassa fougueusement. Taiga répondit à l'étreinte avec la maladresse du débutant, ne sachant pas trop où mettre ses mains et sa langue se montrant encore hésitante. Le joueur de Touou ne lui en tint pas rigueur il rompit le baiser pour demander d'une voix grondante et haletante.

"Touche moi Taiga… S'il te plaît."

Le front collé au sien, Daiki éloigna son corps du sien pour laisser les mains de Taiga l'explorer. Le tigre s'exécuta et découvrit les sensations exaltantes de toucher intimement le corps d'un autre. La peau de Daiki était moite et douce. Il dessina le contour des muscles, palpa la puissance d'un pectoral. Ses yeux passaient de son torse, à son visage scrutant les réactions de son vis-à-vis. Quand il fit rouler sous son index un téton brun, déjà érigé, le frisson qui parcourut Daiki ne lui échappa pas. Il insista donc un peu plus sur cette petite boule de chair si jolie. Il se pencha pour goûter sa peau caramel à l'odeur si appétissante, elle était légèrement salée par la transpiration.

"Dai… Touche moi aussi…"

Les mains de Daiki se posèrent sur son corps, elles étaient chaudes, légèrement rugueuses d'avoir trop tâté le ballon orange, mais la sensation était divine. Son pouls s'accéléra et son entrejambe était franchement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Taiga gagnait en assurance. Il fut le premier à vouloir défaire le pantalon de l'autre. Et Daiki se laissa faire volontiers.

"Tu peux aussi m'enlever mon caleçon."

Taiga n'hésita pas et s'occupa de faire glisser le caleçon en même temps que son pantalon. Il regarda le sexe turgescent du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Déjà il était rassuré, il était dans le même état que le sien voire, pire. Mais il sourit en relevant les yeux sur son partenaire et chuchota.

"... Appétissant…"

Daiki en resta estomaqué. Il avait une certaine expérience de rapport sexuel avec des nanas. Mais aucune n'avait jamais regardé son sexe avec autant d'envie, c'était plutôt de l'appréhension, voire du dégoût. Il avait tenté de négocier des fellations mais ça s'était toujours soldé soit par un échec, soit un fiasco total où son sexe avait beaucoup souffert.

Taiga oublia d'être timoré. Il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement dans le même mouvement pour se montrer aussi nu que son petit ami. Daiki le regarda avec gourmandise. Le tigre tournait le dos au miroir et il pouvait voir autant que son érection et son torse puissant, son dos large, ses fesses musclées et la marque.

"Je commence à vraiment kiffer cette licorne… Elle te va presque bien finalement."

Le tigre fit la moue et lui posa une main sur les yeux pour l'empêcher de regarder dans le miroir.

"Arrête ! C'est ridicule…"

Taiga s'interrogea alors : Où était celle de Daiki ? Il regarda son corps plus minutieusement, faisant rire la panthère.

"Oublies… Tu la trouveras pas comme ça…"

Taiga alluma l'eau de la douche. L'eau chauffa rapidement et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cabine. Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau, leurs bouches se scellèrent, leurs sexes se caressèrent et leurs mains repartirent en exploration. Le joueur de Touou n'hésita pas longtemps à venir saisir leurs deux sexes dans sa grande main. Il se montra plus doux que lors de la petite séance de masturbation punitive du métro. Il s'ensuivit une suite de bruits plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Leurs baisers passionnés se firent plus chaotiques à mesure que la main de Daiki se faisait plus vigoureuse sur leurs sexes. Taiga avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas jouir trop vite, tellement la danse menée par le _ganguro_ était délicieuse. Des gémissements dont il ne s'imaginait pas capable de produire, et qu'il était incapable de retenir, s'échappaient de sa gorge. Il s'agrippait aux fesses fermes et rondes du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il mordit son épaule. Les chuchotements de Daiki le firent frissonner.

"Laisse toi aller Taiga… C'est bon…"

Le tigre abandonna donc toute résistance et jouit dans la main de son petit ami. Daiki relâcha leurs sexes et l'enlaça de nouveau, le laissant reprendre ses esprits en parsemant ses épaules et son visage de baisers légers. Taiga ouvrit des yeux voilés sur lui, il sentait frotter contre son ventre l'érection de l'autre garçon.

"Dai… Et toi ?

\- Si tu veux t'en occuper, j'en serais ravi… Mais t'es pas obligé."

Taiga ne répondit pas. Il reprenait son souffle et retrouvait l'usage de son cerveau. Mais lui aussi il voulait le toucher. Quand la torpeur du plaisir s'estompa un peu, il glissa sa main entre leurs deux ventres et enveloppa de celle-ci la verge encore tendue. C'était étrange de toucher celle d'un autre, il n'avait jamais remarqué en s'astiquant à quel point une verge était chaude et palpitante. Il sentait une veine pulser sous son pouce. Il s'écarta légèrement pour voir le visage de Daiki. Il commença à le caresser comme il le ferait avec son propre sexe. Même s'il avait la technique, c'était différent de caresser un autre, il ne savait pas comment adapter le rythme changer le mouvement. Ça avait semblé si naturel à Daiki. Cela dit, s'il s'était contenté de la tenir sans bouger il aurait été capable de jouir, simplement d'être tenu par sa main chaude. Le _ganguro_ l'encouragea de quelques mots.

"Réfléchis pas trop Tai… Vas-y c'est bon…"

Il continua, caressant l'érection de Daiki comme il aimait lui-même se masturber et se fiant aux expressions de son visage et des sons de plaisir qu'il commençait à émettre pour adapter ses mouvements.

"J'pensais pas… Que tu pouvais avoir une expression si érotique Dai…"

Il avait envie d'en voir plus, définitivement. Il voulait lui donner plus de plaisir encore. Il regarda sa main qui allait et venait sur le sexe de Daiki qui avait fermé les yeux à présent. Taiga était peut-être novice, mais après tout pour le _ganguro_ aussi partager une telle expérience avec un homme était nouveau. Même s'il avait une légère longueur d'avance, ils avaient presque tout à découvrir ensemble. Et le tigre n'était définitivement pas un passif. Il prenait naturellement la direction des choses ce qui convenait très bien au flemmard Daiki. Pour une fois que ce serait à lui de faire l'étoile de mer. Taiga s'émerveillait donc de voir les réactions de son petit ami. Il embrassait son cou et descendit le long de son torse qu'il parsema de baisers. Il le sentit se raidir.

"Tai ?!

\- Oui. C'est bien ce que tu crois.

\- Oh… OK…"

Taiga sourit en voyant l'As de Touou totalement pris au dépourvu et impatient de la suite. Il s'agenouilla enfin face à lui et embrassa sa verge tendue. Daiki émit un léger feulement très intéressant. Taiga recommença et la réaction fût tout aussi intrigante. Il lécha doucement le gland, Daiki feula un peu plus fort. L'As de Seirin parcouru l'entièreté de son sexe de sa langue, arrachant gémissement et grognement de plaisir au _ganguro_. Il le taquina de son appendice buccal longuement, prenant son temps pour le découvrir et appréhender sa grosseur. Finalement, il le prit entièrement en bouche doucement, Daiki se fendit d'un gémissement magnifique. Taiga fut ravi de son petit effet. Il jubilait intérieurement. Dans ce petit jeu, il était pour l'instant le grand vainqueur. Les doigts de l'autre garçon s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Il commença à sucer doucement la verge tendue. Il savait, même s'il ne l'avait pas expérimenté personnellement, cette petite chose fragile et sensible au contact des dents. Il ne voulait pas blesser Daiki. Il accéléra doucement ses va-et-vient.

"Oh putain… Taiga…"

L'interpellé se permit d'aspirer plus fortement la queue de la panthère, qui se crispa dans sa chevelure et tenta de l'éloigner.

"Non ! Non ! Stop ! Arrête !"

Taiga relâcha sa sucette juste au moment où celle-ci lui explosa au visage et pour partie dans la bouche. Il n'avait pas prévu de goûter aussitôt la semence de Daiki, le goût n'était pas "foufou" mais c'était loin d'être ignoble, c'était surtout très salé. Il pourrait y prendre plaisir assurément.

"J'suis désolé… J'suis désolé…"

Le tigre sourit à son ami et lui lança un regard brûlant.

"T'excuse pas."

Il se redressa pour se laver du sperme le maculant sous le jet d'eau. Nettoyé, il regarda son petit ami fièrement et le plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche pour l'embrasser avidement. Taiga était définitivement un prédateur un dominant.

"Ton sperme a plutôt bon goût."

Daiki rougit.

"Je suis désolé je croyais…

\- _Relax Dai. I'm fine_. _Do you like it?_

\- Oh putain oui !"

Taiga sourit, soulagé, la main de Daiki se glissa sur sa nuque pour venir l'embrasser avec force et passion.

"On devrait finir de se laver maintenant."

L'As de Touou prit le gel douche de son homologue de Seirin et lui frotta le dos. Ils se lavèrent en se taquinant gentiment, puis se retrouvèrent dans le salon avec des sodas. Taiga n'avait enfilé qu'un jogging et restait torse nu. Il faisait chaud dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas encore mis la climatisation en marche. Daiki était lui en caleçon, content de pouvoir enfin laisser libre court à son manque de pudeur patenté chez le tigre, et allongé sur les tatamis la tête reposant sur la cuisse de Taiga. Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer à des jeux vidéo entre deux séances de papouilles et de jeux de mains et de bouches, avant de se coucher dans le lit du tigre, enlacés.

Taiga était heureux et il en oublia quelques temps la marque. Retrouvant Daiki presque tous les jours sur le terrain de basket, ils passaient leurs soirées à jouer sur les écrans et assouvir leur besoin de câlins tendres et de caresses sexuelles.

* * *

Le tigre ne pensa donc plus à la marque pendant au moins… Une semaine. En réalité, jusqu'à ce que les masturbations et autres fellations ne lui suffirent plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait son petit ami. Mais lui avait envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure depuis… le deuxième soir. Mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à laisser le pénis de Daiki, bien qu'il l'appréciait énormément dans sa main et dans sa bouche et malgré l'amour sincère qu'il portait au garçon, pénétrer son anus. Alors finalement, au bout d'une semaine la marque lui avait semblé une bonne approche pour aborder cette épineuse question : Qui allait se faire défoncer l'anus ? Parce qu'il était évident maintenant que sans pénétration, cette foutue marque ne disparaîtrait pas.

Ils étaient allongés nus dans le canapé, Daiki étendu à moitié sur lui, il lui caressait une fesse doucement.

"Dai ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu sais… Pour faire disparaître la marque…

\- Ouais ?

\- Ben… Il faut forcément que l'un de nous deux…"

Daiki le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

"... Que l'un de nous la mette à l'autre… Qu'il y ait pénétration quoi…"

La panthère se redressa. Assis à califourchon sur lui, son regard était indéchiffrable.

"Faire disparaître la marque ? C'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'm'en fous de cette marque ok ?! Je te donnerai mon cul uniquement parce que tu en as envie… Pas dans le seul but de voir la marque disparaître !"

Taiga resta abasourdi. Il venait bien de parler de l'option où c'est Daiki qui perd sa virginité anale ? Il avait bien compris ? Vu l'expression gênée et inquiète de son petit ami. Les doutes du tigre n'étaient pas fondés, mais… Il voulait quand même en être absolument sûr. Il fit basculer Daiki pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

"Tu plaisantes ?! J'ai envie de te la mettre depuis le premier jour ! Rien à foutre de cette marque… C'était juste un bon prétexte pour aborder le sujet…"

Le regard du garçon aux cheveux bleu brilla d'une nouvelle lumière, un mélange de crainte et de désir fort intéressant. Taiga fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue longuement, jusqu'à rompre le baiser haletant et un regard brûlant de désir le dévorant.

"Je pensais que tu voudrais être le _seme_.

\- J'ai pas dit que j'en avais pas envie… Mais j'ai pour l'instant plus envie que ce soit toi… Et puis, comme ça on sera à égalité… Ce sera un peu comme perdre notre virginité ensemble…"

Le visage de l'As de Touou était cramoisi. Taiga rit.

"Dis donc... Tu m'avais caché que tu étais un peu… fleur bleue et guimauve. Un peu plus et je te verrais bien chevaucher une licorne à paillettes ! Nu évidemment !"

Un coup dans les côtes lui fit comprendre que Daiki n'aimait pas la plaisanterie.

"Tu veux que je change d'avis ?!

\- Surtout pas !"

Taiga pressa son sexe au garde à vous parfait contre sa cuisse.

"Rien que d'y penser je suis dans un état de dingue !

\- Alors vas-y Tai… Baise moi…

\- Nan… Je vais te faire l'amour…"

Taiga se releva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Rien à voir avec une question de romantisme, mais il avait un peu étudié la question et un lit serait quand même plus confortable pour tous les deux pour une première fois. Et puis d'un point de vue pratique, c'était dans la chambre que se trouvait le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, très excités par la perspective de ce qui allait suivre, enfin surtout Taiga. Mais il restait lui-même et avant tout il voulait que Daiki soit bien. Il caressait son corps, les petits recoins particulièrement sensibles qu'il avait découvert tout au long de cette semaine. Et il l'embrassait doucement, avec amour et tendresse. Le tigre avait découvert que son ami était en fait un gros chat qui aimait qu'on le cajole et le câline.

"Dai si tu le sens plus… Tu me le dis tout de suite ok ? Tu te forces pas…

\- J'suis pas une chochotte ! Je vais pas flancher !"

Daiki le regarda avec défi en le tenant fermement par la nuque.

"Depuis quand crois-tu que j'ai envie que tu m'sodomises ?!

\- J'sais pas…

\- Depuis que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi… Dès le premier porn _gay_ que j'ai regardé après avoir compris… J'ai su que je voulais que tu sois dessus.

\- Ok…"

Taiga déglutit difficilement, il chuchota.

"... Message reçu…"

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se redressa et prit le tube de lubrifiant. Il regardait Daiki et doucement écarta ses cuisses. Il se laissa faire sans broncher, mais la raideur de son sexe trahissait son excitation plus qu'avancée. Il posa des baisers sur son torse pour descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il ne toucha pas son sexe néanmoins, ne souhaitant pas qu'il jouisse trop vite. Il caressa l'intérieur doux d'une cuisse. Et doucement ses yeux se rapprochèrent de cette partie de l'intimité de Daiki qui était encore inconnue mais avec laquelle il comptait bien faire connaissance très rapidement et... Il se figea.

"Oh ! Putain de bordel de merde…"

Taiga venait de trouver la licorne de Daiki. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle licorne. Elle était juste sur le haut de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, d'ailleurs c'était peut-être le début de la fesse il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. L'équidé qui ornait la cuisse de Daiki était strictement le même que celui sur son omoplate mais en beaucoup plus petit. Et au lieu que la corne pointe l'épaule, elle pointait son orifice anal. Mais genre vraiment : la pointe de la corne s'arrêtait juste à la limite de l'anneau musculaire.

"C'est ouah…

\- Suis la licorne… Elle t'indiquera le chemin…"

Taiga caressa la licorne du bout des doigts et remonta le long de l'animal, jusqu'à venir caresser, effleurer l'orifice intime et encore vierge de Daiki. A ce simple toucher, Taiga vit son petit ami frémir, quelle sensibilité. Il ne l'en désira que plus. Il se pencha pour venir embrasser la licorne. Il la lécha du bas jusqu'en haut doucement, jusqu'à venir laper l'anus qu'elle lui montrait tel un panneau lumineux digne des plus grosses enseignes tokyoïtes. L'effet fut immédiat, Daiki gémit en écartant un peu plus les cuisses comme une invitation. Le tigre s'enhardit et entreprit de venir goûter à cette nouvelle partie de l'anatomie de son petit ami. Sa langue dessina le contour de l'anneau. Elle le cercla longuement. Le muscle buccal puissant massa avec soin la petite ouverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende suffisamment pour se laisser pénétrer. A cette intrusion, Daiki prononça quelques mots vulgaires. Taiga le tranquillisa en lui caressant doucement les fesses. Il prit son temps pour se délecter de ce nouveau nectar, avant de se redresser et de mettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

Il s'était installé entre les cuisses de son petit ami. Celui-ci était haletant du plaisir qu'il venait de prendre grâce aux actions de la langue de son homme. Il hocha la tête doucement pour l'encourager à aller plus loin. Taiga approcha ses doigts et caressa l'orifice.

"Arrête ! J'en peux plus… Mets le franchement…"

Taiga s'exécuta et enfonça doucement un doigt dans ce petit trou chaud et humide qui le laissa entrer très facilement. Daiki laissa s'exprimer son plaisir par la voix, le tigre s'en réjouit. Son plaisir à lui se faisait sentir dans une douloureuse tension de son bas-ventre. Son pénis semblait doué d'une volonté propre à présent et se tendait le plus possible cherchant à rejoindre lui aussi la chaleur qui entourait ce doigt chanceux.

Taiga ne culpabilisait plus à présent d'être le dominant. Il était évident que le corps de Daiki était fait pour être dominé, la sensibilité de son intimité en était la preuve irréfutable. Il le prépara soigneusement, ne grillant aucune étape. La voix basse, vibrante du joueur de Touou grogna entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

"T'as bien appris ta leçon… J'apprécie… Mais on va pas y passer la nuit ! Hm… Vas-y maintenant."

La voix de Taiga était cassée elle, quand il lui répondit.

"... Me provoque pas ! J'veux pas te faire mal !"

Les yeux du tigre étincelaient d'une lueur de luxure presque effrayante. Il se contrôlait avec difficultés, de ne pas sauter toutes les étapes pour directement aller à l'essentiel. Mais la peur de faire mal à l'autre garçon était plus forte… Pour l'instant.

"Je te dis que je suis prêt ! Je vais le supporter ! Je suis pas en sucre !"

Taiga cessa donc le petit jeu auquel il s'adonnait et retira vivement ses doigts du corps chaud de Daiki, qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

"Oi ! T'es pas obligé d'y aller brusquement !

\- Tu m'as provoqué. Je perds mon calme !"

Daiki regarda le joueur de Seirin faire. Celui-ci déroula rapidement un préservatif sur sa verge tendu et l'enduit de lubrifiant.

"Dai? Toujours… Ok?"

Le regard de défi de la panthère croisa de nouveau celui du tigre. Il feula.

"Arrête de poser la question ! Je me sens… Vide là ! C'est assez désagréable ! Alors dépêche !"

Taiga déglutit. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Daiki puisse le réclamer à ce point. C'était à la fois excitant et un peu déstabilisant. Il était novice avec sa queue. Il y avait un risque non négligeable qu'il jouisse à l'instant où elle entrerait dans cet antre de plaisir. Il avait un peu peur de décevoir le _ganguro_.

"C'est la première fois… J'garantis pas… De tenir très longtemps…"

Daiki lui sourit étrangement.

"Ouais… Je sais. Elle est encore plus grosse que d'habitude non ?!"

"Euh… Euh… J'crois pas…"

Mais elle lui faisait mal là, pas de doute. La panthère sussurra provocante.

"On va vérifier la théorie qui dit que plus elle est grosse… Moins elle a d'endurance…

\- C'est quoi ta théorie à la con là ?

\- Hm… Un truc que j'ai lu… Une expérience menée par un grand homme… Mais la fin de son expérience n'a pas encore été publiée…"

Taiga était remonté à bloc. Il ne pensa pas une seconde que son petit ami avait deviné sa petite baisse d'assurance, et n'avait fait que le provoquer pour lui redonner de la motivation et de la combativité. Le joueur de Seirin ne réalisait pas encore à quel point Daiki savait déjà tout de lui.

"Ok ! Je vais te prouver que j'ai de l'endurance !"

Le tigre souleva les hanches de son petit ami, qui saisit sa nuque pour venir l'embrasser fougueusement. Il sentit que la panthère appréhendait malgré tout un peu. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe pour le masturber et lui détourner un peu l'esprit, Daiki grogna et libéra sa nuque. Le coeur de Taiga donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine tellement il battait vite. Il fallait bien envoyer tout ce sang jusque dans sa matraque impressionnante et très très en forme. Il essaya de rester calme, il ne devait pas jouir trop vite. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Dès que l'extrémité de son sexe entra dans la chaleur de Daiki, une lutte intérieure incroyable eut lieu. Mais la douleur qu'il lut sur le visage du _ganguro_ le calma aussitôt.

"Dai… ça va ?

\- Oi ! T'arrête pas! J't'ai dit que je supporterai !

\- Mais…"

Le regard électrique de Daiki le dissuada de protester une nouvelle fois. Se concentrer sur son petit ami, bon il avait lu quoi déjà ? Il reprit son sexe en main, pour le masturber et l'aider à se détendre. Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien et il le pénétra entièrement avec beaucoup plus de facilité et un visage de Daiki nettement plus détendu. La panthère enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

"Putain… J'pensais pas que ça rentrerait !"

Taiga rougit violemment et s'énerva.

"QUOI ?!

\- Mais tu t'es vu ?! Elle est énorme !

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi tu as insisté ?!"

Daiki lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il lui mordit la lèvre.

"Parce que j'en avais envie… Et toi aussi. Maintenant bouge…"

Les sensations nouvelles pour l'un comme pour l'autre eurent rapidement raison de leur endurance. Daiki fut le premier à jouir. Taiga avait rapidement trouvé sa prostate et cette découverte avait rapidement secoué la panthère de spasmes de plaisir. Il avait atteint l'orgasme à peu près aussi vite qu'Atsushi avalait un paquet de Nerunerunerune, ses bonbons préférés. Quant à Taiga, comprimé dans l'intimité déjà étroite de Daiki, il fut fauché lui aussi par le plaisir au moment où l'autre garçon jouit et se contracta un peu plus autour de lui. Cela fit un peu l'effet d'un fruit qu'on presse trop fort et dont le jus gicle d'un seul coup. Ils en furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Daiki décréta qu'il faudrait réessayer rapidement, pour confirmer la théorie du grand homme dont il taisait toujours le nom.

En attendant, étendus dans le lit du tigre, ils reprenaient des forces. Daiki le gros chat se faisant câliner en ronronnant presque la tête posée sur le ventre du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Taiga caressait distraitement ses cheveux et brisa doucement le silence.

"Dai… Tu dors ?"

La respiration calme de la panthère et son silence, confirmèrent ses doutes. Il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Taiga se réveilla le lendemain matin quand il se sentit bousculé. Il grogna.

"Dai ?! Qu'est-ce qui's'passe ?"

Il sentit la main de son ami passer sur son épaule.

"La marque… Elle a disparu."

"Ah…"

Taiga se réveilla doucement et sourit à son petit ami qui venait de l'embrasser.

"Hm… Dommage j'aurai bien voulu admirer encore une fois ta licorne… Mais je suis content de plus avoir cette merde sur l'épaule."

Daiki rougit en marmonnant.

"Moi j'l'aimais bien finalement cette marque ça voulait dire que tu m'appartenais…"

Taiga fit courir ses doigts sur le torse de son partenaire.

"Mais je t'appartiens… J'ai toujours eu envie d'un tatouage… Je suis prêt à en faire un qui signifie que je suis l'homme d'Aomine Daiki…

\- …

\- Tant que ce n'est pas un truc aussi débile qu'une licorne...", compléta-t-il en grimaçant.


End file.
